


"I'm glad you came."

by GNM_dreaming_girl



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BAMF Caroline Forbes, Camille is a stupid pawn, Caroline Forbes Goes to New Orleans, Caroline Forbes-centric, F/M, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, because that's what she is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GNM_dreaming_girl/pseuds/GNM_dreaming_girl
Summary: My take on the overused story where Caroline goes to NOLA.~~She walked into a bar when the painter she was watching finished his piece, Rousseau’s. She sat on a stool and soon a blond bartender asked her what she wanted.“A Mojito, please.”
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 338





	"I'm glad you came."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers :
> 
> Obviously I don't own either TVD or TO and therefore the caracters don't belong to me. 
> 
> English is not my birth language, please notify me if you notice any mistakes.

Caroline didn’t actually know where to find him, therefore she decided she wasn’t in a hurry and that he would end up finding her. No doubt he knew of everything that happened in his town, he would hear about her. She stood for a while, looking at the painters and thinking about him, she could see why he loved this city so much, the art, the music, New Orleans was the definition of life itself. 

She walked into a bar when the painter she was watching finished his piece, Rousseau’s. She sat on a stool and soon a blond bartender asked her what she wanted. 

“A Mojito, please.”

Caroline was smiling while looking through her messages, Elena had called her a few times, and had sent some hateful messages, but she didn’t care, if Elena wanted to be a hypocrite, so be it. Enzo had asked after her well being and she answered that everything was fine and that she would call him the next day the later. Bonnie left a message on her voicemail, saying that she understood and that if Klaus made her happy she had to go for it. Stefan sent the same kind of message and her mother just wished her luck and happiness. 

She felt and heard that someone was sitting on the stool at her side, but she didn’t turn, knowing perfectly what was to follow as she had lived that scene a thousand times already. 

“Hey beautiful,” called the guy. 

She turned her head just enough to see him, not according him the pleasure he would take if she faced him. Her drink arrived and she thanked the blonde bartender who greeted the brown-skinned new arrival. 

“How are you Marcel ? Do you need a drink or are you just here for business ?”

Marcel, as that was his name seemed to consider the question for a second before turning towards her. 

“As my new acquaintance, hereby present, seems to already have a drink I think it would be rude not to join her.”

She laughed at that. 

“No need to bother,” she told him with all her sass. “I’m waiting for someone.”

The bartender, Camille, as she had read on the badge the girl wore, had went to pour the guy a drink not caring about what Caroline said and that was enough for her to know that he was someway important. The question now was whether yes or no he was an enemy of Klaus. 

“And who would that be, sweety ? Nothing happens in my city without me knowing, you see ? And I don’t recognise you, still you’re wearing one of the beauties that not many know about,” saying that he sent a look at her hand and she immediately knew what he talked about, the daylight ring. 

She raised an eyebrow at him, not letting him know about her uncertainty. 

“Obviously, I do,” she marked a short pause before pursuing. “From what I know, this isn’t your city, are you an imposter or did you actually win against Klaus Mikaelson ?”

The man seemed startled at her mention of Klaus, he sat straighter and took a better look at her. 

“Who are you ?”

Camille was back and she too looked at her with suspicious eyes. So, the bartender knew about the supernatural part of the city, Caroline was sure the girl was human,  _ poor girl _ , she thought. 

“What do you know about Klaus ? What do you want ?”

Caroline hadn’t expected Camille to speak, but her intervention revealed very interesting facts. That girl liked Klaus, and she was close to him, or at least she believed she was. She took a better look at her, blonde hair, blue eyes,  _ Klaus had a type _ . She chuckled at the thought, earning her an even more suspicious glare from Marcel. 

She took her best bitch face and answered.

“Who I am and what I know doesn’t concern you, concerning what I want, I just need Klaus to keep a few promises.”

She knew perfectly that the way she had said that made her look like an enemy, but can’t a girl have some fun ? Plus, the very thought of that girl being “special” to Klaus made her want to lash out. She wasn’t jealous, well, yes she was, but it wasn’t as if she blamed Klaus, had he had to actually wait a century she couldn’t ask of him to stay alone. But seriously, that girl was nothing but a poor replica of herself !

She grabbed the blonde and pulled her towards her, looking directly in her eyes.

“Stay quiet, don’t cry, stay put,” she compelled her.

Marcel didn’t move, both apprehensive and curious of what was about to happen. 

“I wouldn’t hurt her if I were you, Klaus has a liking in her, who knows how he might react ?”

The threat didn’t stop her, didn’t even make her slow down. She cut the girl’s wrist with one of her perfectly polished nails and let the blood fall right into her drink. 

“Who knows, indeed ?” she said smirking. “You might want to call him before I decide to kill her ?”

He immediately took his phone out and seconds later the electronic device was raised to his ear. Thanks to her vampire improved senses she heard just as well as if the phone had been against her own ear. It rang three times before Klaus answered.

_ “What is it, Marcel ?” _

Hearing his voice made it all suddenly way more real and her smile even widened.

“A new vampire is in town and she is currently making Cami bleed in her drink. Apparently she has a deal with you, if you could join us in Rousseau’s.”

_ “And you just let her make Cami bleed out ?” _

“She just cut her wrist, an intervention wasn’t needed.”

_ “I’m coming, tell this vampire that whoever she is, she’s dead.” _

She succeeded not to chuckle at that, she couldn’t wait to see his face. 

Marcel put his phone back in his pocket and looked at her once more.

“He says that you’re dead.”

She knew that he had said that mostly to comfort the blonde bartender who was still bleeding out in her drink. 

“You still have the time to leave,” he said, “you don’t seem stupid, just go, leave town, he might not go after you.”

She smiled at him.

“Don’t worry about me, I know exactly what I’m getting myself into.” 

And hell, she did.

It took Klaus five whole minutes to get to the bar, she asked herself if he really cared about the girl. Five minutes ? He couldn’t have been that far. 

She turned when she felt his presence and he froze the second he saw her face. She smirked and constated he still was as handsome as ever. He was still frozen when she turned once more towards Camille and looked in her eyes. 

“You can speak now.”

“Love,” his breath was short and he seemed in complete disbelief. 

“I’m fine Klaus, don’t worry,” said Camille.

Caroline laughed.

“He’s not talking to you,” she confessed with a wink. 

She faced the hybrid once more and raised her glass to her lips, watching with satisfaction how his eyes followed her every move and stayed fixed on her lips for even longer. 

“I sadly understood that you intended to kill me,” she said with a mock frown. “I think that it would be a shame.”

He smiled, that boyish smile that made her shiver.

“It would be one indeed,” he answered. 

He joined them in a few steps and faced her.

“I heard  _ you  _ had a deal with me,” said he. 

“Let’s call it terms and agreement,” she smiled and then began. “I don’t need stupid bodyguards, I need a room for being on my own, I’m going to Tulane and you are not allowed to kill my friends, you are not the boss of me and I’m doing whatever the hell I want, you don’t get to have a say in my choices if I don’t ask for your advice and if I do I don’t have to follow your advice,” she took a breath and looked at his ever growing smile. “Last but not least, we’re having a long conversation about how you forgot to mention you impregnated Haley,” that made his smile disappear and he dropped his head in discomfort, or maybe shame ? “I mean, seriously  _ Haley _ ?”

After enjoying his discomfort for a few seconds she added “And I really need to meet Hope, don’t you think ?”

He smiled up at her. 

“Of course love, you’re going to love her.”

She smile back.

“I’m sure of it. My car is parked next to Louis Armstrong Park, somebody need to get my things.”

For the first time Klaus turned his head away from Caroline, he looked at Marcel.

“Send somebody to take her luggages, bring it all to my room.”

Marcel nodded but it didn’t make him understand the situation and he made it known.

“What’s happening here ?” he asked. 

“I once told you I was waiting for someone,” Klaus said.

“Your last love,” Marcel immediately answered and Caroline was shocked, because even if he had promised to be her last love, he had never said the reverse would be true too.

“Marcellus, meet Caroline Forbes.”

Marcel smiled at her.

“I’m glad you came.”

A single look was enough for Caroline to know she was going to like him.

“I’m glad I did too.”


End file.
